


The City Dweller

by Officiiious



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Action, Cranks, Exploration, Other, The Maze Runner Series - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officiiious/pseuds/Officiiious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, a sixteen year old boy who is immune to The Flare and determined to find the missing cure to save an old friend and all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Dweller

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off James Dashner's "The Maze Runner" series.  
> This takes place after the very last book in the series with my own characters.
> 
> (I apologize for any spelling errors!)  
> I know trying to find the cure is very cliché since it was a main thing in the series, but in the end nobody was saved or cured besides the ones immune, so I was thinking of possibly touching on that subject a little more. I'll try to make this as fitting as possible! Little to no (most likely none) interaction with the main characters in the original series since I do not own them and they are Jame's. Anyway, before I ramble too much this is a work in progress but I hope to continue it! So let me know what you think, hopefully you enjoy!

He lay cold and stiff on dusty cement that was cracked and spread throughout the small garage. It was dark as night albeit, the small hint of sunlight that shown through the door created four perfectly spread apart squares on the ground that gave the smallest glow in the room. Weeds grew and shimmered in cracks and corners, and the walls were covered in mildew and stains from leaking water caused by the in-caving roof above. Even that gave some light with all of the broken holes  
that covered the tin and hot rays that bleed through, making the ceiling glow an orange-red. A few shards of glass sparkled under one of the dust-covered garage windows.  
For a while, things were silent. Some birds chirped and for the slightest moment, the world seemed to be frozen in a peaceful state as the boy who had once been in a deep sleep started to stir. His eyes fluttered and a small groan croaked out of his throat when a dust particle made its way gracefully into his eye. With weak hands, the boy rubbed his now slightly irritated eye and sat up to look at the rather familiar space that he rested in the middle of. He looked to the wall at his left. On the wall, beside an old and rusted door, showed a month's worth of tallies. The boy exhaled and managed to stand after a wince fallowed by light limping while he made his way over to the not-so beautiful slanted lines that marked the wall. He grabbed some glass that he left there then, after kneeling down, he carved in another line.  
"Two months in..." There was a moment then where the birds ceased their chorus abruptly. And then, as if on cue, a sharp scream of a women's voice rang out which made the boy stand up straight although he was all to familiar with this and hadn't shot right up in response. Instead, his movements were slow and on guard. He took his time when heading over and looked through the small broken hole that resided in an otherwise "too dirty to see through" garage window. He made sure to keep silent, avoiding the glass beneath his feet. Even the smallest crunch could attract what was out there. And frankly, he didn't feel like having another limp to go along with the one he already had.  
The sunlight outside made things blurry at first, as his squinted eyes adjusted. What stood only a few feet in front of him stood a pretty banged up women. Her hair was messy and small bits looked almost as if she had pulled out chunks in a fit of rage, revealing severe scabbing and bloody blisters. Her face was no better, in fact, possibly worse; with a crooked jaw, torn up skin to go along with all the blistering, and dried blood that was smeared everywhere. Her freckles were nearly invisible now, painted in a deep crimson and her baggy eyes shown pink and bloodshot that stared directly into his. He made a small quick shift back and she fallowed through with a small step forward. Gradually the most wicked smile formed on her face; almost forced. Crazed. Her hands and fingers responded with the pointed grin as they twitched and jerked.  
"You, why are you hiding? Come out," she urged, "I won't bite." Things kept quiet before she got impatient.  
"Come out," she repeated, "I won't bit." This time she gave a persuading tone that was gentle with the slightest accent that would match a stereotypical country girl; yellow plaid shirt, brown hair, hazel eyes, shorts, and brown boots that covered some of the scabbing on her calves and feet. Again, the boy kept still and silent with the slightest hint of adrenaline coursing through his veins. His fingers pricked at the broken window as he thought for a moment. He knew this wouldn't end good and staying inside wasn't any better than leaving really. He was spotted now so what would hiding do other than get him cornered. And going outside would be just as bad since he would be exposed. He thought some of his plan through that he would expect to fallow within a few minutes or even seconds. Maybe the women outside didn't notice that side door? Maybe he could escape... As he broke the eye contact and started to shift his gaze away to glance at the door, he would continued to try and formulate a plan for after once he left the garage. Maybe...  
"Aaaaah!!"  
He jumped in surprise and broke the already small shards of glass into smaller fragments beneath his feet as his thoughts were quick to disperse from his mind and flee in a panic.  
"Come out! Come out, come out, come out!" She shrieked. The repeating went on and continued to get loud with each, "Come out!" That spilled out of her cracked and bloody lips.  
He was stunned just like always. No matter how many times he's been faced with one of these people.. One of these, Cranks.. He still could never get a grip when faced with one. The boy had to convince himself running out was better than staying and so he dashed for the door and fumbled around with the door knob anxiously with his gaze shifting back and forth between his own hands and the window that now had the screaming crank trying to pry her head into the broken whole. Her face was bleeding now and her freckles were gone. The grin was gone, her teeth were gone. But her eyes stayed the same and he couldn't seem to keep his own two eyes off of them. They were wider then any other and her pupils seemed small like a bullet targeting him. Her growls and hisses mixed with all of her screams and breaking of glass which made the boy yell a little himself when the door wouldn't budge. "Damn it, open!" He screamed.  
"Come out!" The crank chimed in.  
"Stupid door!!"  
"Come out, come out, I won't bite!"  
Hysterical laughter filled his ears but it was soon drowned out by a large sound of rust against metal as the door popped open. Without a moment of thought, he ran out.  
He ran out fast and took a left but for some reason things seemed different. Why was that? He couldn't think. He was too busy keeping focused on running forward. Too busy to notice the crank had gone perfectly silent after all the laughing.


End file.
